


A Proper Domestic

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Kitten [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, camboy, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Jealousy is your worst enemy





	A Proper Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all we here again, this is a wild time sorry for the delayed updates but here it is!

“Are you avoiding Chan?” Felix asks while sitting at the counter at the dinner they all work at. They haven’t opened yet hence the reason they’re just sitting around. 

“No, why do you say that?” Jisung yawns and leans against the counter top. 

“Because it seems like you are.” 

“How?” 

“He came in yesterday looking for you but you weren’t here. You told him you worked yesterday.” Lix gives him a look. 

Sungie takes in a breath, he was supposed to work yesterday but he called out to deal with Minho. 

“I was supposed to work yesterday, but Min and I were in the middle of a proper domestic so I called out.” 

Jeongin snorts at his words, “what are you two fighting about? You guys never have roommate problems.” 

“His boyfriend an asshole and I called him out on it.” 

“He’s an asshole.” Felix corrects. 

“That’s besides the point. We just needed to sit down and establish ground rules for the house again since Hyunjin thinks he can bust in there at all times.” Jisung drinks from his coffee mug he looks outside and feels his phone go off. Quickly he checks and sees that Chan texted him. And the really expensive car that just pulled up is him like he thought. 

“Be right back.” 

Sungie goes outside and opens Chan’s door before he can even look up from his phone. 

“Channie!” He giggles and climbs into his lap. 

The blonde laughs softly and hugs him tightly, “hi princess, I missed you.” Chan murmurs kissing his cheek. 

“I missed you too baby, What’re you doing here so early?” Jisung runs his fingers through his curls tucking strands behind his ears. 

“I got you coffee and breakfast.” 

Sungie gasps, “I could marry you!” He giggles and kisses his lips now. Chan hums arm’s around him tightly kissing him back with a little more intensity than usual. 

“That can be arranged.” He smiles against him. 

“What’s gotten into y-“ Jisung’s voice cuts off with a moan as Chan kisses down his neck and grabs his ass. 

“Sungie baby you’ve gotten me so needy.” He murmurs making Jisung rock forward on him. 

The younger groans their foreheads pressing together, “you c-can’t do this to me at work. Afterwards?” He bites his lower lip their eyes locking. 

“You’re not gonna run away from me again right?” 

“I haven’t run away.” Sungie sticks his tongue out at him. Chan grabs his chin and licks him, it makes a shutter go through the younger boy and a small moan actually come past his lips. 

“Hmm, you’re being a little bit of a bad boy lately princess.” Chan whispers. 

Jisung practically drools at his words, but he forces himself to stay innocent. 

“I’m not a bad boy,” he pouts, “I might have to punish you baby.” Chan bites on his ear. 

Sungie eyes roll back his fingers in his hair, “wh-What do you mean?” He whimpers, Chan’s hand stills on the front of his pants seeming to realize what he’s doing. 

“I’m just teasing baby, you’re not bad.” He snaps from the daze he went into, Jisung whines. 

“That wasn’t nice, I can’t go into work like this.” Jisung narrows his eyes at him. He’s actually kind of annoyed. 

Chan looks down to see he actually got Jisung to be half hard and blushes. 

“Sorry princess I don’t know what came over me. I promise I’ll make it up to you later on.” Chan leans in and kisses him again only much more soft this time. 

“Pick me up after work and we can go to my house.” Jisung murmurs while taking the coffee and breakfast Chan brought him. 

“Okay.” The blonde leans forward and grabs his ass again making him yelp. 

“Hey cut it out! I’m embarrassed enough right now.” Sungie pushes his hands away and gets up out of the car. 

“You’re cute.” 

“You’re a brat. But thank you for breakfast.” 

Sungie kisses his cheek and then waves goodbye going back into work. 

Chan sighs heavily, he seriously does not know what just came over him. He knows one thing though, he is fucking Jisung tonight. He doesn’t even care if Minho will be home, hell it would be better if he was so he could hear how Chan’s going to make him scream. 

Pushing his thoughts away before he gets even more carried away he heads home knowing already what he’s going to do.

He throws his keys and wallet on the counter and grabs his laptop going onto the streaming sight. He’s missed the last few streams Kitten and Sir have done. Which is honestly so fucking sad. The streams only save for twenty four hours and then they’re gone so he’s missed them completely now. 

However they do have videos that they’ve just uploaded that are all edited so their faces are covered the whole time if masks come off. Those videos obviously aren’t live. 

Chan scrolls down a few finding one where Kitten is by himself for most of the stream. 

He clicks on it and relaxes back in his bed, the boy on the screen pops up in front of the camera suddenly after it had been rolling for a few seconds. He giggles and waves a bright purple mask on his face, with white kitten ears. 

He crawls onto the bed and wiggles a little, baby blue briefs on his bottom half and a matching purple shirt on top that goes with his mask. He looks so fucking cute. 

Chan bites his lower lip watching him run his hands over himself his fingers catching the edge of his shirt lifting it just a tiny bit only to let it fall down. 

He finds him sliding his own hand down his body, palming himself slowly. Kitten lets out a little whine a remote in his hand, it’s now Chan realizes he has something inside of him. 

The other boy leans forward a little and pulls his mask down only for a heart to pop up on the screen in front of his face. He moans softly as he slides his fingers into his mouth. 

Obviously Chan can’t see him sliding his tongue between his digits but he can imagine it. The heart goes away as his mask goes back up, revealing his fingers wet. He traces them across his body sitting up on his knees, bouncing just a little making it seem like he’s riding something. 

His fingers find his nipples and he tugs, a little whimper coming from him as he teases himself. 

Chan groans his mind going towards Jisung, thoughts of getting him to do shit like this. 

Kitten moves and takes his shirt off running his hands over himself again, pulling on his nipples again moaning quietly. The small boy then moves getting off the bed and takes the camera with him. He ends up on the floor, setting the camera up with him. He pulls something under the bed and giggles. 

Chan moans at the sight, seeing the fuck machine get plugged in. Kitten rubs his cock through the briefs moaning quietly. He then reaches behind himself and pulls out his vibrator whining as he does.

He sets it down and rubs his member more. Pulling his briefs away from his body for a moment to slide the vibrator against his cock. He whines and looks down touching himself more but not so Chan can see. His hands still just in his underwear teasing himself. 

Chan mimics the action his mind again going to Jisung, wanting him to do shit like this for him. 

Kitten pushes his briefs down slowly, stroking himself. He takes the vibrator and presses it right to his tip, forcing his hands to stay still a loud moan coming from him. His thighs shake as he continues to press the toy against himself. His mask comes down again and the heart too, kitten leaning down to wrap his lips around the fake cock. 

Chan bites his lower lip and takes his dick out, stroking himself too, flicking his tongue like the boy in the video. His tongue the only thing that’s being shown. 

Kitten moans around the cock, taking more into his mouth. He turns the machine on and lets it fuck his mouth, hand working on himself too. 

He slides his fingers back into himself, Chan speeds up his motions groaning quietly. Kitten whimpers and pulls off the toy drool dripping down his chin. 

“More please.” The small boy whispers to no one in particular. Chan bucks into his hand, kitten then turns the camera and shifts to fuck himself on the toy. 

He moves back now on his hands and knees letting the cock fuck him slowly. Soft moans come from him as the toy moves in him deeper. 

Chan groans softly bucking again, as the toy speeds up so does his hand. The boy on his laptop whines putting his head down as he rocks his hips back, panting quietly as the toy speeds up. 

He arches his back pretty and reaches down to stroke himself too. Chan can’t get enough of it, he’s so fucking hot. 

Honestly his thin little body remind him of Sungie a little, his baby would never though. 

Jisung got nervous about telling him he got hard and got himself off, he would never do some shit like this. Although it would be amazing if one day he did. 

Chan watches as the smaller boy pulls off the toy and grabs his cock denying himself, he pants, whining loud, falling to his back as he recovers from his almost orgasm. Chan stops himself too wanting to last throughout the video. 

Kitten breathes heavily and he hands flat on the carpet the vibrator resting between his thighs, legs in the air bent at the knees. 

He runs a hand through his hair and scoots down letting the toy line up with himself again on now he’s on his back. 

The moan that comes from him is beautiful, the toy must have hit the perfect spot. He presses on the remote and speeds it up his eyes very clearly rolled back. 

Chan moans bucking into his hand matching the pace of the toy. Got this kid has fucking stamina, Chan can’t even imagine what actually fucking kitten would be like, he can’t possibly cum easily with all the shit his dom puts him through. 

Kitten whines hands gripping the fluffy carpet under him, he presses the vibrator to his tip again and cries out back arching. 

The door to their room opens and the boy doesn’t even flinch. 

“Hi…” He whispers so Chan barely can hear it. 

The camera catches Sir walking around and then he’s crouches down next to him. A heart pops up covering his face, he takes Kitten’s mask off and a flower now covers his face. Chan watches as they kiss, wishing he knew what that felt like. Sir pins Kitten’s wrists down with one hand the other going to the vibrator, forcing it to stay on his member. 

The intensity kitten is feeling must change dramatically because he starts squirming around more whining louder. Hands trying to get free from his grip. 

Chan groans flicking his thumb across his tip, he’s never been stimulated like kitten has, he’s done it to others. Even Jisung a little bit but it’s never been done to him, it certainly would be interesting. 

“Pl-please…” kitten whimpers against his mouth. His back arching hands getting free he tries pushing Sir away but he doesn’t let up he even turns the toy on higher. The smaller cries out his stomach very obviously clenching up, “ah-ahh.” He moans and cums hard eyes rolled back. 

Sir does not stop though, little whimpers coming from kitten as he doesn’t get the slightest break from stimulation. 

Chan fucks into his hand now his other hand going up to pull his hair as he cums too, he lets out a heavy breath working himself through his high. 

“Fuck…” He whispers head falling back against his pillows. He takes his hand off himself and licks his release, cleaning his hand like that. 

He shuts his laptop needing a second to recover. 

That was fucking intense.

*

Jisung waits outside for his boyfriend, swaying slightly. He didn’t ask if Minho is he was gonna he home or not, and if he is, he doesn’t care. 

Sure they talked things out but until he proves he’ll actually do something about Hyunjin his dom is going to get a taste of his own medicine. 

“You sure you don’t want a ride Sung?” Lix asks, him and Jeongin in their car. 

“Yeah I’m good, thanks though.” He smiles and waves to them. As he does Chan pulls up and he hops into his expensive black Jeep. 

“Hi baby.” He smiles climbing up into it. 

“Hey princes, how was work?” 

“Really busy, I broke over two hundred by ten!” Sungie grabs his hands. 

Chan laughs softly, “you're cute.” He reaches over for the younger’s hand and he eagerly takes it. 

“How was your day?” 

“It was good, I was only in the studio for like two hours today but I worked from home too.” Chan looks at his boyfriend and sees him being a little fidgety. 

“Baby, I meant to ask you, did you and Minho make up or are you guys still arguing?” 

He watches his reaction, the younger rolls his eyes a little taking a breath in. 

“I guess we made up, we talked things out yesterday but who knows if he'll listen to me. I pretty much told him he either gets Hyunjin to stop being mean to me or I’m leaving.” 

Chan gapes, he did not think Jisung had that in him. 

“What did he say to that?” 

“He said he’ll make him stop. But we’ll see he’s said that before and here we are.” Chan hums. 

“When I came home the other day, I didn’t know Hyunjin was still there  _ again.  _ And I went into Min’s room to talk to him and we literally were just  _ talking  _ and Hyunjin came in from the bathroom and freaked out. He told me that Min wasn’t going to fuck me and I needed to stop waiting for him. Which is  _ not  _ what I want, like at.” 

“Oh my god,” Chan whispers. 

“And granted I did make him cry with what I said back but you know he deserved it.” 

Chan looks at his small boyfriend, “ _ you  _ made someone cry? You don’t have a mean bone in you.” Jisung tries to hide his laugh but fails. 

“You’ve never seen me angry.” He says bluntly. 

“What did you say?” 

Chan sees Sungie cringe, “it was really fu-messed up.” He groans softly. 

“Tell me.” 

“I told him Minho cheats on him, that if he actually thinks Minho loves him he’s an idiot. I told him he’s just a body and a tight ass and that’s the only reason Min has kept him around, I told him he doesn’t matter.” 

Chan nearly screams, “babe! You did not!” 

“He deserves it! He had it coming! The other day I came home and had a panic attack and Minho picked me up and Hyunjin lost his shit and wouldn’t talk to Min because he thinks we’re having sex!” 

“Oh my god, remind me never to piss you off. I’m so shocked, what did Minho say to you saying all that? Does he cheat on Hyunjin? Does he actually care about him?” 

Jisung hums, “Minho didn’t say anything to me because he told Hyunjin not to make me angry. And I don’t think he cheats on him, I think I’d notice, I know he doesn’t love him though. Min doesn’t even like relationships he doesn’t like people that are clingy. But Hyunjin around honestly because he’s bored, yeah he cares about him but it’s not love.” 

“That’s kind of fucked babe.” Chan gives him the side eye a little, Jisung said all that so casually like he didn’t see anything wrong with it. Being with someone because they’re bored, that’s messed up. 

“It could be a lot worse, don’t get me wrong yeah it’s kina messed up. But Minho treats him right and lets him practically live at our house sometimes, I’d say it’s a pretty good deal.” 

Chan can’t help but smile now, he’s never seen this side of Sungie, “you’re kinda fucked up babe, I like it though.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Jisung laughs and hits his arm. 

“I’ve just never heard you talk like this. It’s so different from how cute and kind you usually are.”

Sungie controls his face, the thought coming to his head before he can stop it, “what are you tired of me being cute and want me to be mean to you now?” 

“No!” 

“I’m only mean when I need to be, and Hyunjin requires me to be mean, and Min sometimes.” 

Chan shakes his head still laughing, “You wild little boy.” He teases while pulling into their driveway. 

Hyunjin’s car is parked in the yard, “do you still wanna go here?” 

“Yeah, I live here, and just because he’s here doesn’t mean I can’t be when it’s my house.” Jisung gets out of the Jeep and has bloody murder in his eyes. 

“Okay hey listen killer before you go in their guns blazing.” Chan grabs him. 

“Minho might be talking to him about everything so settle down.” Jisung takes in a breath and leans up pressing a kiss to the blonde’s lips. 

“You’re the best.” He smiles against him. 

Jisung then pushes the door open and sees Minho and Hyunjin look up at them. He locks eyes with Min and shakes his head. 

“You didn’t tell me you were gonna be home.” 

“I live here I don’t need an invite or an announcement.” He says evenly. 

“Nobody asked for one.” Hyunjin mutters. 

“Did I invite you over? I don’t think so.” 

“He’s only saying you didn’t tell him because we’re not allowed to fuck on the couch now so your feelings don’t get hurt.” Hyunjin snaps. 

“My feelings?” Jisung laughs, Chan touches his arm, “don’t Sungie.” He whispers. 

He takes in a breath, “what's with all of you and telling me not to stand up for myself? It’s fucking annoying.” He snaps at his boyfriend. 

“Drama queen.” 

“Hyunjin.” Minho glares at his. 

Chan stares not expecting that reaction from Jisung, he clearly is upset though so he understands why he’s snappy. He knows he is frustrated. 

“Can we just have peace for two seconds, there is no reason for you two to constantly be at each other’s throats.” Minho locks eyes with Jisung. 

“You know my terms.” Sungie practically growls, he then tugs Chan by them and into his room. The second the door is shut he falls onto his bed and slides his hands into his hair pulling. 

“God he fucking irritates me so much!” He snarls nearly pulling his hair out. 

“Come here babe.” Chan gets on his bed with him, Sungie doesn’t want to be held right now though. He forces himself to be so he takes in a breath and lets the blonde wrap his arms around him. 

“I know he annoys you, I know both of them do, ignore them, Hyunjin wants a reaction out of you.” He murmurs in his ear. Jisung sighs heavily and sits up. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower so I don’t smell like grease, I’m only gonna be a few minutes. Do you wanna stay over tonight?” Chan smiles at his words and nods. 

“Yeah,” 

“Just make yourself comfy, I have sweatpants in my bottom draw and t shirts above it if you wanna change into comfy clothes.” He makes himself smile while grabbing his robe off the back of the door. 

“Okay thanks baby.” 

Jisung then walks across to the bathroom, taking in a deep breath, he strips and calms down more. His decision on final. 

Chan is fucking his brains out tonight and  _ nothing  _ is stopping him. 

Getting in the shower he settles down more while washing his hair, breathing deeply. He hears the bathroom door open and someone come inside. The only one that would come in when he’s showering is Min. 

“Why are you like this babe? We literally talked about all this shit.” He complains, Min doesn’t answer just hums. 

“Fine whatever don’t talk to me.” He mutters tipping his head back into the water. 

“So you two are fucking?” Hyunjin’s voice makes him still. 

He sticks his head filled with shampoo out and narrows his eyes at him, “not yet.” He says while wiping the soap from his eyes. 

“I knew it! You little shit!” He hisses. 

“What are you talking about? I thought you were Chan.” Jisung laughs, “why would I call you or Min babe?” 

Hyunjin stares, “I thought you thought I was Minho.” 

“No, I’m mad at Chan because he doesn’t want me to argue back with you.” He says evenly. 

“You understand why we argue right? Like you get it?”

“No honestly I don’t, Minho and I don’t fuck with each other. He’s literally like my older brother, I get you think there’s this big secret about us actually fucking or something but there isn’t. Chan literally is my first boyfriend, Minho is my best friend, that’s all. We aren’t anything other than friends, you don’t have to worry, I don’t have some massive crush on him and want him to take my virginity. Yeah I love him and he loves me but it’s not like that.” Jisung wipes his face again so soap doesn’t go in his eyes. 

“I’m gonna tell you something, do you know how Minho and I met?” He raises his brows. 

“No,” 

“I lived on the streets practically I rented a room at an old lady’s house and could barely afford it. I just turned eighteen when I met Minho, we flirted but we both realized pretty quickly that our relationship was not going to be dating. He’s like my brother that’s all, you seriously don’t have anything to worry about.” 

“Why didn’t you live at home?”

Jisung stops, he doesn’t tell people this shit he really doesn’t know why he’s telling Hyunjin. 

“My mom is a drug addict.” He says quietly, looking down seeming ashamed. 

Hyunjin’s eyes get wide, “please don’t say anything to Chan, I don’t tell people.” He mutters. 

“I wouldn’t, thank you for telling me this stuff though. I really appreciate it.” Hyunjin then backs out of the bathroom. Jisung lets out a deep breath and slides down the shower wall. 

He just revealed more about himself to Hyunjin than he ever has to anyone other than Minho. 

Pulling himself together he finishes washing his hair, and gets out feeling extremely small at the moment. He feels it in his chest that he wants Minho to hold him, that he wants the comfort of his dom right now. 

But he can’t so Chan is the next best option. 

Jisung walks in his room Chan laying in his bed on his bed on his phone. He sees that he has a pair of Jisung’s sweats on and actually one of his own t-shirts that Sungie has stolen. 

“Hey that’s mine.” He teases while crawling up his bed still naked but in his robe. 

“Oh is it?” Chan laughs softly, he smiles and pulls Sungie onto him, “I think you stole this from me.” He whispers. 

Jisung straddles him fixing his robe so his dick isn’t out, normal him wouldn’t care. However timid should be more squirmish. 

“I think you gave it to me.” He smirks, the blonde sets his hands on his hips, Sungie leans forward trying to figure out if he’s been too sexual right now or not. 

“Yeah?” 

“Hmhm.” The younger leans in and kisses him slowly, Chan tugs him closer, their lips meeting a little aggressively. 

Sungie slides his fingers into his blonde hair falling forward on his a little, the older boy slides his hands down his small body, moving to grip his ass through the material. 

Jisung lets out a little whine, his teeth catching his lower lip, “Channie…” he whispers face red. 

“Yeah baby?” He hides his face in his neck, kissing him slowly, Chan groans softly, hands gripping him a little harder. 

“Want you to finger me.” He says against his skin. 

“Fuck baby.” Chan lifts his mouth back to his and smashes their lips together, he back hits the bed suddenly, his robe falling open. 

Jisung groans fingers sliding into his hair tugging it, Chan slips his hand down his body, pulling his thigh around his waist. Their hips roll together slowly, their tongues touching. 

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Sungie tugs the sweater he has on over his head and a thought suddenly occurring to him. 

“Wait!” He jumps out of bed, “I’m not running away I promise!” He grabs the pink room keys out of the bathroom and pushes the door open. Grabbing a bottle of lube a pack of condoms, quickly he locks it and throws the keys back onto the shelf in the bathroom. 

He then rushes back into his room and crawls back on his bed, “crisis averted.” He giggles dropping the bottle of lube and condoms next to him. 

Chan’s eyes get wide, “where did you get that stuff?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” He giggles and pulls Chan back down to him. 

“Did you steal it from Minho’s room?” 

“No,” Jisung forces a whine past his lips as Chan starts to kiss down his neck again. He tips his head back and feels him starting to suck on his pulse. He doesn’t stop him, the blonde slides his hand up Jisung’s body and rubs his length slowly. 

Biting at his throat making a bright red mark, Sungie whines quietly eyes fluttering shut. 

He tangles his fingers in his hair and shifts his hips, “you brought condoms too…” Chan whispers. 

“Hmhm…” Jisung bites his lower lip, their eyes lock. 

“Do you want to tonight princess?” 

“If you want to.” Sungie says timidly. He traces shapes to Chan’s chest, he feels the older boy pick him up slightly, making him take his robe off completely. 

Chan kisses across his shoulders, hands touching his sides gently. 

“Are you sure babyboy?” 

“Yes, want you to take it.” He murmurs. The blonde groans at his words and pulls him closer so they’re now back to front. 

“Hmm gonna make you feel so good princess.” Chan whispers biting at his ear. 

“Please.” 

Jisung presses back into him, feeling his boyfriend’s bulge in his sweatpants. The older boy pushes him to his stomach and then flips him over, kissing his lips and then down his chest. 

Sungie moans quietly as he tugs and bites his nipples, his lower lip between his teeth. His heart is racing not because he’s about to get fucked, because he’s about to get fucked very close to Minho’s ears. 

Chan sucks countless love bites to his skin, biting down in some places. Jisung grits his teeth and grabs the sheets under him, especially hard when Chan wraps his lips around his cock with ease. 

He moans quietly hand sliding down into his hair, his hips pressing down into his bed. 

Chan kisses between his thighs and licks up his member, still smelling the body wash jisung just used on his skin. 

He swirls his tongue and sucks a little harder in some places, moving closer to take more into his mouth. The boy under him squirms and whimpers head thrown back already. 

Chan lifts his thighs to his shoulders and kisses further, he uses his hands too and spreads him apart, looking up he licks his entrance firmly. 

Jisung’s entire body reacts, a moan coming from him, it’s louder too. He sees the way his chubby cheeks flush red upon realizing how loud he was. The blonde smirks and licks him again, watching his every reaction. Now he’s biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Channie-“ he whines softly, reaching down to pull his hair. 

Chan just hums and spits onto him, using his fingers to move it around. He loves the way he tenses up with every new touch to him. Sungie’s leg falls off his shoulder making him spread wider. Chan now moves and pushes his tongue inside him. 

Jisung squirms, “you’re okay princess.” He murmurs kissing his thigh trying to calm him down. 

“O-okay.” He whispers eyes shut. Chan moves back to pressing his tongue into him, moving the muscle in and out slowly. After a little bit he starts to feel timid little movements back on his tongue, hips moving slightly. 

The older boy pulls away and grabs the bottle of lube, locking eyes with Jisung as he pours some onto his entrance. 

“You’re sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Tell me if you’re in pain at all or want me to stop.” 

“Okay.” 

Jisung takes in a breath and tilts his head to the side, Chan slides his fingers up his bum again and goes to press in. 

“Have you ever fingered yourself?” He asks softly. 

“N-no, too scared…” He whimpers, “there’s not to be scared about okay? Relax for me princess.” Chan then presses inside him, Jisung was not expecting it so soon so he does actually tense up. 

“Ah-“ He hisses, “you’re okay.” Chan murmurs other hand stroking his cock to distract him. 

“Feel okay?”

“Yes, just weird.” 

“It gets better I promise.” Jisung nods and bites his lower lip testing the waters. Of course he’s all ready for the next two fingers but virgin him needs to  _ adjust  _ to the single digit. 

Chan pushes his finger into the second knuckle and Jisung whines, he pushing back without meaning to. But the blonde just smiles and slowly starts to move it in and out. 

Sungie hums happily, he wants more though, “more please.” He whispers and Chan groans, “this might hurt a little, okay? Just stay relaxed for me babyboy.” 

“Hmhm.” 

Chan slips in his second finger and Jisung makes sure to have big reaction, he tries to push him away whining. 

“Hey hey, you’re okay, deep breath,” Chan says quickly while grabbing his other hand. 

“Hurts.” 

“Does it hurt or are you uncomfortable?” 

“Uncomfy.” 

“Okay, that’s supposed to happen princess it’s normal.” Chan slowly starts to move his fingers, he wiggles them around watching the younger’s every reaction. 

He clearly is starting to feel pleasure his whines and eyes rolled back giving him away. 

“Better?”

“Yes.” Jisung grips the sheets a little hard, he seriously doesn’t want to be greedy, but damn he wants Chan to fuck him. He hasn’t done anything like this with other guys in so long. 

Minho is the only one that’s been inside him in any way as long as they’ve known each other. So three years now. 

Chan spreads his fingers and Jisung groans softly, tipping his head back his hips pushing down now unable to help himself. Chan’s hands are bigger than Minho’s by a good amount too. 

“Feel good princess?” 

“Hmhm,” Sungie inhales hard as Chan sucks his cock back into his mouth too. Licking his head aggressively. 

“I’m gonna add another, okay?”

“Yes please.” 

Chan groans and kisses up his body now while pushing his third in. Jisung reacts actually now, it’s genuine, feeling the stretch. 

“You have such good manners princess.” He murmurs against his neck, sucking again. 

Jisung whines tangling his fingers in his hair, pulling his face up to kiss him again. He shifts his hips trying to get Chan to hit his prostate however he is missing it completely. 

Min never does, unless he’s torturing him endlessly. Minho knows exactly where the perfect spot is with all toys, his fingers, and his cock. 

He spreads his fingers again, Sungie moans into his mouth, he’s actually shaking because adrenaline and nerves. 

“Feels so good…” Jisung whispers their foreheads pressed together, Chan hums kissing him gently, “I’m gonna make you feel even better princess.” 

The younger bites down on his lower lip, he can’t help himself as he slips his fingers into Chan’s mouth. The blonde giggles and licks between his digits, sucking them slowly their eyes locked. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Jisung says without thinking, Chan smirks now and takes his fingers all the way into his mouth. Sungie moans at the sight back arching as he presses his fingers deeper. Then they’re removed completely making him whimper. 

“Ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

The blonde pulls away and opens a condom, pushing it down his length, Sungie’s mouth practically waters. He wants it so fucking badly. 

“It’s gonna hurt at first, but it gets better I promise you.” Chan says while slicking himself up. Jisung nods, his thighs shaking slightly, Chan drips the lube on his entrance again and sticks his fingers inside him one more time. 

Jisung squirms not expecting it, “ah-“ He whines. 

Chan then scoots between his bent knees and rubs his tip against his entrance. He watches Jisung as he pushes into him slowly. 

“Oh fuck…” Sungie rolls his eyes back, he’s bigger than Minho, thicker than him at least. 

“Yeah baby?” Chan can’t help his smirk. 

Jisung lets out a huff his body relaxing around him. The elder pushes in more, Sungie whining quietly as he gets pushed in to. 

“Okay so far?” 

“God yes.” Jisung has thrown his timidness out the fucking window, he gets fucked every night but he’s cock hungry right now like he hasn’t been in months. 

The blonde laughs softly, “you’re cute getting fucked.” He wraps his fingers around Sungie’s member stroking him lazily. 

“Shut up.” Jisung puts an arm over his face reaching down to touch himself with Chan. Something he  _ never  _ gets to do. 

“I like hearing you swear.” Chan pushes in all the way and Jisung’s back arches, “you’re so fucking big on my god.” 

Sungie shuts his eyes biting his lip, his fingers curling into the bed sheets. Chan giggles, Jisung could hit him. 

“Who knew you’d be so vulgar Princess.” 

“Me, I knew.” Jisung grits his teeth, his back is arched again lower lip between his teeth. 

“How’d you know?” Chan smirks he lifts one of Jisung’s legs up to his shoulder, the younger moans mouth falling open at the new angle. 

“I will punch you.” Sungie whispers, the elder laughs again and slowly starts to pull out only to push back in again. 

Jisung whines, he reaches for Chan wanting kisses, the blonde smiles and leans forward, their lips meeting. Gently he starts to roll his hips down, kissing him slowly, locking their hands next to his head. 

Sungie lets out little sounds, free hand in his hair, “god you’re so tight princess, you’re being such a good boy for me.” Jisung practically mews at the praises. 

“You can move.” He says softly, Chan hums and pulls away, he sets his hands on his hips, pushing in deeper still moving slow. He’s teasing Jisung, badly. 

He wants to call him a brat, wants to tell him to fuck him silly. But he  _ can’t.  _

“Feel Okay?” 

“Hmhm...can you go faster?” He whispers timidly?

“Who put you in charge?” Chan smirks and bucks into him Jisung yelps, not expecting the sudden jolt. 

“N-Nobody, please, you feel so good Channie.” He whines at him. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me kitten.” Chan whispers, kissing down his neck now. Jisung freezes under his touch, his eyes opening. 

Kitten is off limits. Maybe he heard him wrong?

“Loosen up baby, I can’t move if you are so tense.” Chan murmurs. 

“What did you call me?” Sungie arches his back, “baby,” Chan bites his neck again and actually starts to fuck him. 

“Before that.” 

“Kitten, you like that baby? You wanna be my pretty kitty?” Jisung groans, fuck him and his kitten kink. 

“I like princess more,” He murmurs, he moans loud as Chan puts both his legs on his shoulders. Actually thrusting into him at a good pace. 

“Okay babyboy, you can be my pretty princess then,” Chan reaches up and pinches his nipples, “fuck-“ 

Jisung throws his head back, Chan’s dick is so good, he’s still missing his prostate though. Unfortunate. 

He picks up his pace more, pulling back all the way to grab his hips and pull him down to meet his thrusts. Jisung can’t help his whines, he tries to keep a little quiet but gives up practically drooling. 

Chan finally shifts his hips and Jisung almost screams when he connects with his nerves. He tries to push him away but Chan doesn’t let him, pinning his hands down, he aims for that spot now. 

Jisung  _ is  _ drooling now, “feels so good…” He whimpers pushing back on him now. Chan fucks him hard, probably leaving bruises on his thin hips. 

He reaches down grabbing Jisung’s cock to stroke him fast, the younger bucks up and scratches down his back. His mouth hung open. 

Sungie cums hard, his release hitting him in the chin and lips. 

“Ah, fuck…” he cries getting sensitive fast as Chan continues to stroke him even afterwards. He breathes heavily, Chan now moaning into his neck as he releases into the condom. He lets go of Jisung’s cock feeling him twitching under him. 

“Jesus babe.” The blonde murmurs, Sungie lets out a deep breath completely fucked out. 

“That was fun.” He giggles while licking his lips to get his cum off. 

“Dirty boy.” Chan shakes his head seeing his licking it off his lips. He pulls out and Sungie whines. 

“Don’t like being empty?” He asks seeing the way he pouts. 

“No…” he hides his face. 

“We’ll have to get you a plug princess, keep you nice and full.” Chan smirks he leans down and licks the rest of the cum off his chest and stomach. 

“You’re so hot.” Jisung whispers right before it’s pushed into his own mouth. He moans hands tangling back in his hair legs curling around his waist. 

Sungie licks his tongue very obviously, humming quietly as Chan lets him do what he wants. 

“You’re cute.” He smiles kissing his forehead. 

“I need another shower.” He giggles, Chan pulls away and takes the condom off, tossing it into his trash bin. 

“We can Later, come cuddle me first.” 

*

Minho had been laying relaxed with Hyunjin on his chest, he had been starting to doze. 

That was until he heard the  _ unmistakable  _ whine of his kitten. Hyunjin didn’t notice, thinking it was just one of the many sounds Jisung makes. 

However Minho knows very well what his sub sounds like when he’s being touched. And that sound, that was one of them. 

Hyunjin rolls over nuzzling against his chest, “before you sleep let me pee.” Min says needing to get up and investigate. 

The thought of Chan touching his baby in their own house honestly enrages him. But he’s trying really hard not to be a hypocrite. He took Jisung’s words to heart, it’s not fair that he gets to fuck Hyunjin all the time but Jisung can’t fuck with other guys. 

But in their house? In his  _ ears.  _ How is he supposed to just listen? Sungie is his sub, and someone else is getting to wreck him. 

Min walks down the hall, thankful Hyunjin is on the end of the couch where you can’t see Don’t the hall. He stops in front of Sungie’s door and listens. 

Jisung is whining, he can hear them talking too. Chan probably thinks he’s so smug, thinking he’s taking Jisung’s virginity. He probably is enjoying making his babyboy cry out and squirm. 

Minho takes a breath, he doesn’t know if they’re having sex. Sungie could just be sucking him off or something. He knows his kitten is whiny when he gives head. 

He hears Jisung moan loud now and grits his teeth, he’s not giving head, maybe he’s getting. Min goes in the bathroom trying to settle himself down. 

It’s okay, this is only fair, Jisung gets to do what he wants he gets to do what he wants. At the end of the day it’s Min who gets to take him home to bed every night. He has to keep reminding himself that. 

Honestly, he’s terrified, he’s fucking scared as hell that Jisung will leave him for Chan. He can see that Sungie is really infatuated with this one. That’s the whole reason he’s keeping Hyunjin around because if Jisung leaves him, he’ll fall apart. He knows he will. 

When Sungie threatened to leave if he didn’t get Hyunjin to change his attitude it affected him way more than the younger realizes. Minho has had those words in his head since he said them. 

Min splashes some water on his face and taking in a deep breath, he’s okay, everything is okay. 

Quietly he walks back out and notices the pink room light is on. He raises his brows and grabs the keys going to turn the light off. 

Looking inside he sees one of the drawer is open and looks inside, condoms and a bottle of lube is missing. 

“Fucking Jisung.” He mutters pushing the drawer shut. 

“Babe, What’re you doing in here-woah, what’s this room?” Hyunjin opens the door, Minho’s heart drops, he’s fucked. 

“Oh, Jisung left the light on, this is his mom’s room. We don’t come in here often because she freaks out.” 

Hyunjin sits on the bed and touches the soft material, Min grips the keys, it’s fucking weird seeing his boyfriend in the bed he wrecks Sungie in every night. 

“He told me.” 

“Told you what?” 

“His Min is a drug addict, that’s why you two live together.” 

Min lets out a breath, “Yeah, which is why we don’t go in here so let’s get out before her hidden cameras see us.” 

“Seriously?” 

“No,” Min laughs but tugs him out. 

“We let her stay with us when she’s sober, but that’s not very often. When she’s not home we keep it locked up because one there’s probably drugs inside that we don’t want to find and two because it makes Sungie sad.” He lies easily. 

“Oh, that’s so sad.” Min nods and they walk back out to the living room. 

Both of them hear the moans now, “oh my god! Babe we need to throw him a fucking party if he’s losing it right now!” 

“Shhhh, I don't want that image in my head I was grossed out enough when I heard it earlier.” 

Hyunjin laughs a little, “now you know how he feels.” They fall back to the couch and Minho tries to best to block out the sounds. 

*

Hyunjin left a little while later because he has work the next morning, Chan ends up walking out of Jisung’s bedroom without a shirt on. 

He bumps into Minho who looks like he could kill a man. 

“Did Hyunjin leave?”

“Yes.” 

“You okay?” Chan asks brows raised. 

“Yup.” Minho turns away from him. Chan smirks realizing why Minho is upset. 

“Did you want to take it from him?” He asks smugly. 

“What?” Min turns around to face him again. 

“That’s why you’re upset right? Because we had sex.” 

Minho laughs, his anger getting the best of him, “he’s a good liar, you’ll find that out soon enough.” 

“What?” 

“You didn’t take shit from him, if you actually think he’s a virgin that bleach has seeped into your skull.” 

Chan rolls his eyes, “jealousy doesn’t look good on you Minho.” 

“Why would I lie?” 

“Because you don’t like me, and you really don’t like that he cares about me. You don’t like that all his attention isn’t on you and that when you hurt him he comes to me. Every time.” 

Minho clenches his fists, he takes a step and grabs Chan’s face, shoving him against the counter, “let’s get one thing straight blondie, Jisung is  _ mine  _ and if you hurt him, if you put one of the pretty hairs on his head out of place you’ll regret coming into this house. Got it?” 

Chan is very obviously shocked, his eyes wide, “Min what are you doing!?” Jisung shrieks getting between them. He glares, “you’re fucking crazy.” Chan growls at Minho. 

“Hey, Shush.” Sungie glares at his boyfriend. 

“Why are you two fighting?” He snaps at them both. 

“He was antagonizing me.” Minho crosses his arms over his chest, already settled down. 

“You’re mad about me dating Jisung for no reason. You’ve had your chance you missed it.” 

“Both of you stop, this is seriously not necessary.” 

“I wouldn’t have done anything if he wasn’t out here gloating about fucking you like it’s a grand prize he just won.” Min glares at the blonde. 

“I wasn’t gloating!” 

“Were too! You literally asked me if I wanted to take it from him and then said I was upset because you two had sex!” 

“Okay, both of you take a breath.” Jisung looks at the two of them. He turns to Chan, “do not rub in Minho’s face that we had sex, it’s not nice and it’s weird for him.” He says sternly. 

“And you, don’t threaten my  _ boyfriend  _ it’s not cool.” He flips to his dom. 

They both sigh, “fine.” They say in unison. 

“Now don’t make me put my alpha pants on again when I’m sore or I’ll kick you both out.” 

“Yes sir.” Minho mutters, he resists the urge of slapping his ass in front of Chan. 

In their relationship, despite Minho being the dom, Jisung does not take shit. He’s always been very straight forward with everything, if he doesn’t like something he will not hesitate to tell you. 

He puts Min in his place constantly and Minho listens, if not Jisung doesn’t deal with it. As proven. 

“Now be a good boy and go get dressed for work.” He slides his fingers through Min’s hair. If Chan wasn’t standing right next to them he would throw Jisung over his shoulder. 

“I’ll beat you.” Min then yanks him close and does actually toss him over his shoulder. 

“Minho!” He shrieks, Chan’s eyes widen at the sight of Sungie in just a t-shirt and small briefs now up in the air. “Put me down!” He whines going limp in his arms. 

“Don’t be a brat.” He carries the younger back into his room Chan following behind. Jisung is pouting looking at his boyfriend, “save me?” 

Before Chan can act Jisung is dropped on his bed. 

“Ow!” He yelps sting in his back. 

“Sorry,” Minho smirks a little, “no you’re not.” Jisung kicks him, he grabs his ankle though and pulls him his shirt going up as he gets dragged along his bed. 

“Let goooo.” He whines trying to crawl away, Min giggles and pushes him back down and then leaves the room. 

“He’s such a pain.” Jisung sighs relaxing back now. Chan stares at him a few seconds. 

“He told me you’re his.” 

“He’s over protective babe.” 

“He threatened me.” 

Sungie sits up on his elbows, “What did he say?” 

“He told me if I hurt you I’d regret coming into the house.” Jisung very honestly doesn’t see anything wrong with that. 

“Well, that’s the truth.” He smiles. 

“You’re not upset that he said that to me?” 

“No, you wouldn’t hurt me so we have nothing to worry about silly.” Jisung tugs him back into bed, pulling his face down to kiss him. 

“Right?” He makes his voice quiver a little. 

“Of course not princess. It just kinda threw me off. He tried to tell me you weren’t a virgin too, but that that would matter but he acted like-“ 

“What did you say to him? Did you gloat Channie? I won’t be mad.” 

Chan looks down, biting his lower lip, “maybe a little, but I didn’t mean it! You’re not like a prize where it was my goal to have sex or something.” 

“I am a prize.” Jisung smirks, “but don’t get upset when Min gets upset when you rub it in his face. I don’t care that I’m a prize, because I am, not to be conceded or anything but I obviously don’t just mess with people. What I’m saying is, don’t get mad when Minho doesn’t like you putting in his face that you fucked his little brother.” 

Chan stares, “okay, I get it, I shouldn’t have acted cocky, I didn’t mean to. Or I guess I did but I didn’t think he’d react like that.” 

“Just don’t do it again baby, he won’t do that to you again either. I can’t deal with you guys fighting.” Jisung presses their foreheads together. 

“I care about both of you, you guys don’t have to like each other but please be civil.” He says softly hands on the sides of Chan’s face. 

“Okay,” The blonde pecks his lips and rubs his hands down his back. 

A little while later the two of them are still curled around each other only Jisung starting to fall asleep. Chan is already snoring on Jisung’s back, the younger needing to pee slips out of his grip with easy and pads out of his room. 

He hears Minho down the hall in his own room doing whatever. It’s late almost one am now. 

Jisung pushes his door open, “why are you still up?” He yawns while rubbing his eyes. 

While not paying attention he gets grabbed, Min’s lips crashing against his. Sungie holds in his shriek as he’s suddenly picked up against the wall. 

“God he really thinks your his, it’s fucking hysterical.” Minho whispers against him, Jisung can’t help himself as he melts into his dom. 

“Hyunjin thinks you’re his.” He mutters. 

“Your little prince isn’t all that nice as you thought kitten, you know what he said to me?” He practically growls. 

“What?” 

“He saw that I was upset and asked if I wanted to take it from you, acted like getting you in bed was his end goal that he could go parade around now.” Minho locks eyes with him. 

“I’m trying really hard not to get mad that you two had sex, I really am babe, but I wasn’t expecting him to  _ rub  _ it in my face. That’s why I snapped.” 

“I wasn’t expecting it either.” Jisung wraps his arms and legs around him nuzzling his face into the familiar scent of his dom. 

“Was he as good as me?” Minho whispers against his skin. 

“Stop it,” 

“Answer me Jisung.” 

“No, nothing is as good as you Sir, his dick is big but he doesn’t know how to use it.” Sungie bites his lower lip. 

“He tried to call me kitten...I told him I didn’t like it.” He says softly. Minho hums one hand on his face. 

“You’re my kitten,” 

“Only yours.” Jisung licks at his fingers, so easily falling back into Min, his dom makes him complete puddy. 

“Good boy.” Minho kisses under his ear, “he covered you in marks, he’s lucky I don’t kill him for bruising up my baby like this.” 

“They’ll go away.” Sungie sets his feet down a little hard again. 

“Not instantly.” Min slides his hands along his body, Jisung shivering against him. 

“He touch you like I do?” 

“No Sir.” 

“Good boy.” Minho now kisses his lips it’s soft and quick and makes Jisung trail after him. 

“Why are you awake still?” The elder now asks. 

“I needed to pee.” Sungie pouts wanting more kisses. 

“Oh yeah?” Minho pushes down on his bladder. 

“Don’t you dare.” He glares at him pushing his hand away. Min laughs taking his hand away, “I won’t torture you just yet.” He smirks now. 

“I love you.” Jisung wraps his arms around his neck and stands on his tippy toes. 

“I love you too, now go use the bathroom.” 

“How come you’re not asleep?” 

“You know why kitten.” 

The younger pouts, “I’ll cuddle until you fall asleep.” 

“No because if he wakes up and finds us together he’ll flip.” 

Jisung makes Minho lay down, “be right back.” 

Min takes in a breath, he hasn’t been able to sleep by himself for years, it’s so annoying. He feels fucking helpless. 

Sungie is the best cure for his separation anxiety, but Hyunjin will do because he’s a body next to him when he needs to hold onto someone. 

Jisung comes back in a minute later, his big pig in his arms. He crawls up his bed and kisses Min gently. 

“Shut your pretty eyes.” He murmurs in his ear. 

“Hmmm,” Minho kisses him softly his hands on either side of his face. 

“I’m so tired.” He whispers. 

“Go to sleep baby,” Jisung sits next to him his fingers in his hair. Minho curls up on his thighs wrapping his arms around his skinny leg. 

“I love you.” Min murmurs against his skin, nuzzling against him. Sungie leans down and kisses the top of his head. 

“I love you too.” 

Jisung grabs Minho’s phone and takes a picture of him curled up on him, he covers his face with a heart. 

_ ‘He’s just a big baby really’  _

He posts on Twitter, Min falls asleep pretty quickly. Jisung slips out from under him, kissing his cheek, he pushes his pig under his head instead and tucks him in. He takes another picture just for himself, it’s moments like this he realizes how in love he is with Minho. 

Sighing heavily he walks back into his room and slides back into bed. Chan wraps around him, “where did you go?” He murmurs kissing his neck. 

“I went to the bathroom and then I was talking to Min.” He pushes his face into his pillows wishing he had Minho holding him instead. 

*

“Sungie!” Jisung jumps awake hearing Minho y’all, Chan groans. In seconds Sungie is out of bed, flinging his door open. 

“What’s wrong Min?” Jisung sees his dom standing in the living room with his eyes wide, his clothes are covered in something, Sungie doesn’t even know what. 

“Oh my god, what happened?” The younger approaches him slowly, “work.” Min whispers. 

“What at work? What is all over you?” Jisung pushes his messy hair out of his hair. Minho groans, “tell me why I work with kids? I those fucks.” 

“No you don’t, what happened?” 

“One of the kids threw up on me.”

“That’s puke!?! Gross Min go shower!” 

“I’m trying to asshole!” 

“Why didn’t you change!?”

“Into what? Did you want me to drive home naked!?” 

“You’ve done stranger things.” Jisung giggles he opens the bathroom door, Chan standing in the doorway groggy. 

“Fuck you Sung,” Jisung giggles more, watching him try and strip without getting the puke on him. 

“Help me,” He whines. 

“How did the kid puke on you?” 

“I was feeding her, it was an infant.” 

Minho works in the child care unit at a local hospital. He’s an RN but works with kids all day, hence is odd hours. 

“They didn’t give you a different pair of scrubs?” 

“No,” Jisung helps Minho get his top off, the elder whining the whole time. 

“Did they let you out early?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are you gonna make it?” 

“No.” Sungie giggles and gets his shirt off all the way. 

“Shower you nasty.” The younger slaps his and walks out of the bathroom. 

“What does he do?”

“He’s a nurse.” Jisung yawns and stretches up to the ceiling. Chan wraps his arm around his waist and tugs him back into his room. 

“Come cuddle me more.” 

“It’s almost one baby.” Jisung giggles climbing on top of him. 

“Yeah so? We didn’t go to bed until like one.” The older boy sets his hands on his hips, sliding up Jisung’s sides. 

“Hey!” Sungie giggles as Chan pinched his nipples. 

“Hmm, we shouldn’t have had sex.” 

“Why?” 

“Because now I wanna take you to bed every time you sit in my lap.” Chan pushes his hips up, Sungie bites his lower lip hands on his chest. He rolls his hips down humming softly. 

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Jisung shifts and moves to pull his shirt off. 

“Is this an invitation?” 

“Yes.” 

Chan pulls his face down to kiss him, their lips meeting hard. The blonde flips them over the younger’s back hitting his bed, it knocks the wind out of him. 

“God you’re fucking amazing.” Chan breathes against him, biting his neck again. 

Sungie scratches along his back his briefs getting taken off quickly. 

“Channie…” he groans softly, his head hits his pillows and Chan rolls his hips slowly. 

“Pretty baby.” Chan moves down his body, tongue flicking against his nipple tugging on the other. 

Jisung bites his lower lip, his cock getting attention already. He pushes his hips up into his hand, fingers tangling in his hair. 

“Do you have more condoms in here princess?” 

“Um, I don’t know.” Chan pulls away and goes to his jeans, grabbing his wallet. Sungie sits up on his elbows, watching him, he runs his hands through his hair. 

Chan takes a condom from his wallet, Sungie hums looking at his boyfriend, his eyes scanning his toned body. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Jisung hears the bathroom door shut across the hall and jumps. 

“Sungie did you and Chan eat yet? I’m gonna go get lunch.” Minho’s knocks, Sungie jumps up grabbing his shirt quickly to cover himself. 

His door opens the door and sees his sub on his bed looking guilty. 

“Hmm?” Min looks him up and down. 

“No we haven’t, Where are you going?” Jisung pulls his shirt down over his naked lower half. Chan shoves the condom into his pocket, a pit in his stomach thinking about Minho actually catching him doing anything with Jisung. 

“Where ever you want, I find stuff anywhere, you’re the picky one.” Sungie sticks his tongue out at him. 

Minho looks at Chan, and then looks at the way Jisung is currently holding his shirt over his thighs. 

“Oh my god,” he backs out of the room eyes wide shutting the door hard. 

His back hits the wall, they we’re about to have sex, holy shit. 

Minho rubs his face not in any way expecting to see that, his own fault since he just walked in but still. Min takes in a breath, everything is okay. 

Jisung opens his door and stares at his dom, “why’d you run away?”

“You were…” he glances down at his bare legs, his small briefs covering him now. 

“I have clothes on.” He laughs nervously. 

“Come here.” Minho whispers. Sungie pulls at his shirt and glances back at Chan. 

“What?” Min looks at him with narrowed eyes. 

“What do you want to eat?” 

“Get whatever,” Jisung shifts under his gaze, just the look from his dom makes him squirm. He can only imagine what Minho is planning for him today. 

“You sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh shit, baby I gotta go I didn’t even realize what time it is, I have clients coming to the studio in an hour.” Chan pulls on his sweatshirt, and grabs his phone and wallet. 

“It’s okay, go I don’t want you to be late.” Sungie kisses him his eyes open looking at Min as their lips meet. 

“I’ll call you later princess.” 

“Okay, bye.” 

“Bye Minho.” Chan grabs his keys too and shoves his feet in his shoes, then he’s out the door. 

Jisung doesn’t get a word out, Minho practically tackling him into his room. He shrieks as his back hits his bed, Min shoving him down. 

“You were going to have sex with that stupid rich Bitch again.” Min growls pinning his arms to the bed. 

“What’re you gonna do to me?” Sungie whispers. 

“Make you remember why you’re in love with me.” Minho suddenly changes completely, taking his face into his hands. Their lips meeting slowly, his hands moving along his body with gentle touches. 

Jisung tangles his fingers into Min’s hair, “I love you.” He whispers, one leg wrapping around his waist the other staying down.

Minho rolls to his back pulling Jisung over the top of him, the smaller straddles him. Their lips locking more, hands in Min’s hair tugging softly. 

“I love you too kitten.” Jisung kisses down his neck, biting down on his pulse sucking hard. He rolls his hips down, he licks the mark he made whimpering softly. 

“What babyboy?” 

“Want you so much.” He whispers tears practically coming to his eyes. 

“Okay, okay baby,” Minho flips them again, he sees how overwhelmed his sub is, how needy he is. 

“Breathe, you’re okay.” Minho takes his shirt off, both of them, so they’re skin on skin now. Jisung runs his hands down his body, staring at him like he is the world. 

“You’re perfect kitten.” Min murmurs against his neck, kissing his honey colored skin. He bites under his jaw and then connects their lips again. 

“Love you so much.” Sungie whispers he pulls at Minho’s belt, showing even more how needy he is for his dom. Min pulls away again and shimmies out of his jeans and boxers, falling back between his legs. 

He kisses all over his chest, hands grabbing his thighs to pull around his waist. 

“I love you more.” Minho holds onto him, he bites onto his lower lip, thumbs pressing to his hip bones gently. 

“He left handprints on you.” He whispers looking down, feeling the way his baby twitched at the contact. 

“He wasn’t gentle at all.” Minho continues, rage building in his eyes. “Why did you let him be so rough kitten? I don’t even make bruises like this.” 

“I didn’t realize until this morning.” Sungie whimpers. 

“I’ll go on my tummy if you don’t want to see them…” Jisung sniffles and starts to roll over. 

“No baby, don’t.” Minho stops him, he takes his face in his hands and sits them both up. Kissing him slowly, pulling his babyboy into his lap to hold him as close as possible. 

“I want to kiss them better, I want you to feel safe and loved and know that I care about you so much. God you’re the fucking love of my life Jisung,  _ Nobody  _ beats you kitten. No one even comes close.” Min picks him up with ease, holding him against his body. 

He finds the lube on his nightstand and slicks his fingers up, slipping two inside no problem. Jisung gets on his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck their lips still messily together. He sighs against him the familiarity of Minho making him feel better. His touch and feel, the way his dom smells, everything about him is home. 

“Don’t leave me.” Jisung cries against him. 

“Babyboy I would never.” Minho spreads his fingers and makes him moan, his tongue licking against Sungie’s. 

The younger is feeling everything at an eleven, rocking back on his digits slowly. He kisses down Minho’s neck and sucks hard, wanting to mark his dom everywhere. Min hums and adds his third finger, he feels the whine go through Jisung before he hears it. 

“Feels so good Sir.” He moans into his ear. Jisung pulls his hair and buries his face in his neck, making more love bites while he hides. 

“You’re being such a good boy kitten.” Min murmurs. He gets Sungie back on his back, locking their lips again as he continues to stretch him. 

“Your kitten Sir.” He whispers. 

“All mine.” Minho removes his fingers and slides between his legs licking up his entrance, pushing his tongue inside. Jisung moans his head falling back hands going into Min’s hair. 

He wraps his legs around his shoulders, fucking him slowly with his tongue. Jisung arches his back his eyes falling shut in bliss. 

Minho pulls away and plays with him a little, leaning against his thigh fingers teasing in and out of him. 

“Please Minnie…” he whines quietly. 

“Shhh babyboy.” Minho bites his inner thigh and sucks hard making several dark marks. Jisung whimpers more, stuffing his face into his pillows. 

Min takes his fingers out and grabs the lube, turning Sungie’s face back to him. Locking their lips again, “hey look at me kitten.” 

Sungie moans as Minho pushes inside of him, a soft little whine coming past his lips. 

Their tongues slide together, Jisung crying against him, he’s so worked up he can barely function. 

Min rolls their hips together, connecting them in the closest way. 

“I love you so much.” Sungie whispers against his mouth, his legs wrapped around his waist. Minho slides his hands down his thighs, hiking his leg up more, fingers tracing his skin. 

They’re going slow, moving against each other in small motions. “I love you too.” Min kisses into his skin, biting down softly, he threads their hands together, pinning them down to the bed. 

There’s so much love in their kisses and movements, nothing dirty about anything. Jisung moans being completely blissed out at the moment, he’s so deep in his subspace it’s unreal. The way Minho makes him feel, how intense his desire to please him and how much he needs him at an all time high. 

“Feel so good Minnie,” He whispers scratching down his back, Minho rolls them over, Sungie whines and grinds down on him his hands pressing on Minho’s stomach. 

His hands grip his waist, hard, pulling him down. 

“You’re so pretty kitten, such a good boy for me.” Min bucks into him, Jisung mews at the praises leaning forward on him to connect their lips again. Minho sits up and runs his fingers through his hair, kissing him hard. 

“Only me right Minnie?” 

“Only you kitten, no matter what.” Jisung whimpers and buries his face in his neck fucking himself down on him. He moans loud as Min starts to pull at his nipples, leaning down to lick and suck on them too. 

“Ah-sir, want you so badly.” He cries, speeding up his grinding, Minho bucks into him hard again. Laying back down to start a pace, Sungie whimpers, whines tumbling past his lips everything be so much for him. 

Min reaches down and starts to stroke him, “pretty baby, show me how messy you can make me.” Jisung bucks again and his stomach coils hard, his cock twitching at his doms words. 

He almost screams as he cums hard, painting Minho’s chest and stomach. 

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Jisung begs not wanting it to be over yet. 

Minho flips them over again and pushes back in him, “you wanna be more sensitive baby?” 

“Yes please.” Jisung grips the sheets. 

“Do you have any toys in here babyboy?” Sungie whines and reaches toward his nightstand, Minho giggles softly seeing the way bed squirming around with him still inside. 

“Hmm, baby you wanna be my good little cock warmer?” Min smirks in his ear, Sungie whines and nods, Minho pulls out and has the younger go to him stomach. 

“Don’t move kitten.” He whispers kissing along his back. 

Jisung nods and nuzzles his pillows, waiting quietly for Minho to come back. His dom is back in seconds sliding backless undies up his legs. He hums softly feeling sleepy but he wants Min still. 

Minho flips the wand on and Jisung visibly shivers, he scoots back instantly. The elder pushes back inside him groaning at his warmth. 

“You gonna be a good boy for me kitten?” 

“Yes sir.” Jisung tips his head back against his shoulder moaning quietly. Minho grabs his laptop from his nightstand and sets it up. He puts on one of the shows their watching together and smirks against his skin. 

Sugie shoves back as Min slides the wand into the front of his underwear, pressing it right to his tip. 

“How’s that?” 

“G-good.” Jisung whines quietly setting his head on Minho’s bicep. He loves doing this, loves only moving a little to keep his dom hard, edging himself in the process.

After a little while Jisung is actually falling asleep, his hips still moving, little whines coming past his lips. Minho hums moving the wand around on his member making the younger whimper in his sleep as he gets even more sensitive. 

The elder shifts forward and fucks into him a little hard making Sungie jump. He moans his body waking back up. 

“Sleepy little kitten.” He smiles. Jisung giggles and wiggles himself back on him. 

“Feel so good sir.” 

“I know baby.” As he says this he grabs Sungie cock and forces the toy directly on his tip making his whole lower half shake intensely. 

“A-ah-Minnie, gonna make m-me cum again.” He whines grabbing at the older boy hard. Minho hums and starts to move inside him again keeping the toy directly on him. Sungie cries into his pillows clutching at Minho’s arms now. 

Min groans in his ear feeling the way he’s clenching up around him. The toy focuses harder on his slit, Jisung bucks and cums all over himself and his sheets, sobbing. 

Minho finally releases deep inside him, moaning into his ear, the wand still on him making him twitch. Jisung pushes it away breathing heavily, “no more please.” He whispers. 

“Okay kitten,” Minho stays inside of him still, kissing along his shoulders. He reaches around for the toy and turns it off. 

Jisung exhales loudly, his body relaxing around his dom. 

“You okay kitten?”

“Hmhm, feel so good.” He whispers, Minho pulls out and takes Sungie’s fingers pushing them inside himself. He whines squirming against him. 

“Hold it in, I’ll be right back.” Minho gets up and unlocks the pink room, grabbing a plug for his baby as well as some wipes to clean him off with. 

When he comes back in he has his phone in his hand and he makes Jisung put his bum in the air. 

He records making Jisung take his fingers out and sliding the plug in. His little whimpers hard miss. Minho then flips Jisung over to clean his tummy up, he records that too. 

Sungie giggles as he leans forward to kiss him. 

_ ‘We have a very blissed out kitty on our hands tonight’  _ he posts on Snapchat. 

“Cuddle?” 

“Come here baby.” Minho wraps his arms around his sub, kissing all along his shoulders and arms. 

“My beautiful baby, I love you so much honey.” 

“I love you too, so much, it’s always you Minnie, no matter what.” 

**Author's Note:**

> OOF that was a lot I already started chapter five so be prepared, bad news tho, I move back into school on Saturday so updates are not gonna be as frequent BUT it's okay y'all I'll still be around.
> 
> Anyway, I'm having a little bit of a rough time right now ngl that's why I'm not as hype as usual. But yeah hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> my twitter is foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
